


Trembling hands

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Vanilla's Irondad, Spiderson, Ironstrange, and Supremefamily Oneshots [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, little spoon tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Ironstrange with implied adult content but no smut. Just fluff. Tony noticing things and being genuinely worried.





	Trembling hands

The first time Tony and Stephen actually slept in the same bed together was at first very new to both of them, sure they had a few rolls in the hay, but they never really stayed together through the night.

After a few weeks of this little routine, things changed.

Tony got out of Stephens bed to retrieve his pants, already having his shirt on he didn't quite feel comfortable enough to let Stephen see the scars from the scrap metal and the arc reactor itself even.

"Why don't you stay?" Stephen asked softly, but firmly, probably to pull off a smooth recovery if Tony were to say no to his offer.

"Answer depends on if that was an invitation or an actual question." Tony said with a smile, still holding his pants in his hands.

"Invitation." Stephen clarified.

Tony tossed the pants back to the floor, "Don't need those then." He smiled as he crawled back into the bed beside the man he was growing to really care for in every sense of the word.

The inventor wasn't sure whether Stephen would be okay with physical contact while they slept, so he laid down facing away from the sorcerer on the bed.

It wasn't but a second that had passed, that Tony was tugged across the bed, clearly his worries about Stephen wanting personal space was wrong.

Stephen's arms were tense when they wrapped around him and pulled him close, of course Tony noticed that, but he didn't question it, he just closed his eyes and relaxed.

It wasn't too long before he noticed the tension had melted away, meaning Stephen was most likely already asleep, his breathing was even, steady, and soothing, but Tony also noticed something he didn't notice before, the faint trembling in the sorcerers hands, the longer Stephen was asleep the more they trembled.

Sure, Tony knew about the crash, and the nerve damage, but he didn't know it was as bad as it was, Stephen did well hiding it.

Without a second thought, Tony entwined his fingers with Stephen's and almost immediately, he fell asleep.

When the sorcerer woke up he felt Tony's hands tangled with his own, he knew his hands shook even more when he was asleep so he was surprised that Tony managed to hold his hands all night.

With this new information, Stephen steeled his body, tensing his hands to slow the trembling so the movements wouldn't wake Tony, but the adverse happened, Tony woke up as soon as Stephen's hands stopped shaking so much.

"Good morning." Stephen greeted with a soft kiss to the nape of Tony's neck.

The purr of his morning voice automatically made a smile appear on Tony's face, "Good morning to you too Sabrina." He joked as he rolled over to face the wizard.

"I'm not a witch." Stephen chuckled softly.

Tony ended up with his head on Stephen's chest after a bit more of playful banter between the two of them, "You know I should probably go home sometime today, right?" Tony questioned as Stephen ran his fingers through Tony's messy hair.

"I know." Stephen laughed, "I'm not stopping you, if anything you're the one keeping me from doing anything." He added.

"Ouch, you wound me Mr. Wizard." Tony joked.

"That's Dr. Wizard to you." Stephen quipped back.

•••

Weeks passed, off and on, Tony would spend the night with Stephen at the Sanctum, but this time Stephen was the one gathering his clothes, getting ready to leave, when Tony opened his mouth and started nervously babbling.

"You're nervous." Stephen said, it wasn't really a question but Tony nodded yes anyway, "Why?" Stephen asked.

"Well, I mean, maybe you might want to stay the night?" Tony finally got the words out, however jumbled they might've been.

"I'd enjoy that." Stephen admitted.

So he climbed into bed behind Tony and pulled him close.

"You're so short." Stephen mumbled.

Tony chuckled, "Hey, I take offense to that." He said sleepily.

"Never said it was a bad thing." Stephen laughed.

Soon enough Tony was asleep in his arms.

The night went on, eventually Stephen fell asleep too, but this night he was plagued by dreams, nightmares in fact.

The dark dimension, the place still gave him nightmares, even this many years later.

With a rough intake of breath, Stephen woke up, immediately tensing his body, ready for Dormammu to kill him, as he thought he was still under attack.

The immediate loss of trembling woke Tony in a panic, causing him to sit up and turn around with speed that even Quicksilver would've been proud of, "Are you okay?" The words came out in a single breath, drawing Stephen's attention away from the trance he seemed to be in.

"Just a nightmare." He started, "Wait, what woke you?" Stephen asked as he sat up against the headboard.

Tony looked down at his lap awkwardly, "I- your hands, they shake when you're asleep, When I feel them shaking, I know you're okay." He admitted, "But I felt them stop shaking so quickly, that I thought something was wrong." He added.

Stephen took Tony's hands in his trembling ones and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That's why you always wake up just after I do." It was a statement but Tony still nodded, "I'm okay." He assured Tony, "But it's the middle of the night, so let's get some sleep." He added.

So again, they fell asleep, legs tangled together, and breathing in sync.

Sure, they had yet to say 'I love you' to each other, but they didn't have to, they knew how they each felt, it wasn't said, it was shown, within subtle little things, like a 'Come back safe.' When one of them had some evil creature or another to deal with, it was shown by a soft peck on the cheek while walking together, it wasn't said, it was shown by their acceptance of each others scars, and smart remarks.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vanilla's Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/G2G3KONM)


End file.
